roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeletedContent/My least favorite weapons in PF and why
'Introduction' Firstly, note that this list is my opinion, so if you disagree don't get pissed. I'm judging these weapons on 5 main factors: skill floor/ceiling, viability (on mid-to-high-level play), reliance on attachments, and enjoyability. Also note that some classes may have 2 weapons here while others will have none. With that said lets get right into the list. 'Assault Rifles' 'SCAR-L' Skill floor: 8/10 (very easy to use) Skill ceiling: 3/10 (low potential once mastered) Viability: 3/10 (low viability) Reliance on attachments: 8/10 (very good stock) Enjoyability: 6/10 (comfortable to use) Verdict: 5.6/10 Reasoning: The SCAR-L is a very comfortable gun to use due to its low recoil, good velocity, and lack of reliance on attachments and is as such great for starters. However, once you get higher up in rank you begin to realize the glaring flaws in the weapon. Firstly its fire rate of 625 RPM is very bad in class, which is a problem considering that it is a 4-shot kill to the body in CQC. This gives it a pretty awful TTK. The hipfire accuracy on the weapon is also rather poor, making it more suited to longer ranges; however, there are already other ARs that do this long-range, low-recoil AR much better (even if they do require more skill) such as the AUG A1, AN-94, and AK-74, all of which either shoot faster or have preferable stats in other categories (AN-94 is just as bad as the SCAR in automatic, even worse do the the sights, but in burst fire it is very effective). In fact, the only advantage the weapon really has against these other weapons is its unusually high suppression for a non-LMG, but at that point you might as well just use the AUG HBAR or RPK-74. A close second in this slot would be the AK-12, but that gun at least shoots faster. Despite all of this though, the gun is inexplicably popular with players even up into the mid ranks (though once you hit level 40 you are unlikely to ever touch it again in serious gameplay), and is quite enjoyable to use. 'AK-12' Skill floor: 7/10 (easy to use) Skill ceiling: 4/10 (somewhat low potential once mastered) Viability: 4/10 (almost viable) Reliance on attachments: 6/10 (useable stock) Enjoyability: 5/10 (usable) Verdict: 5.2/10 Reasoning: The AK-12 isn't a bad weapon persay, but its just unremarkable. It has very good horizontal recoil, but its vertical kick is medicore, as are its sights and hipfire accuracy. These things make it somewhat more reliant on attachments than, lets say, the SCAR-L, but it is still usable when stock. However, the weapon just fails because it doesn't excell at anything: its ROF is too low to be a Jack Of All Trades (like the AUG series), and its recoil is too high to be a long-range laser-beam like the AN-94 or even the SCAR-L. Ultimately the weapon is just as its score predicts: mediocre. 'Carbines' 'SCAR PDW' Skill floor: 5/10 (neither easy nor difficult to use) Skill ceiling: 5/10 (average potential once mastered) Viability: 3/10 (not viable in most circumstances) Reliance on attachments: 5/10 (slightly reliant) Enjoyability: 3/10 (not fun) Verdict: 4.2/10 Reasoning: The SCAR PDW is completely outclassed by other weapons. While it is a 3 HK in CQC it has a pitifully slow fire rate and still has substantial recoil. For comparison, the M4 has only 10 studs shorter of a 3-hit range but has a ROF of 950 RPM (though it its burst fire). The SCAR PDW also lacks the velocity and accuracy to be useful at long ranges (where it is beaten out by the battle rifles and DMRs anyway as far as multi-class weapons go). This makes the gun outclassed in CQC and unsuited for long ranges, nullifying the entire point of the weapon. Just use the M4 or SR-3M instead. Groza 1 Skill floor: 5/10 (neither easy nor difficult to use) Skill ceiling: 3/10 (poor potential once mastered) Viability: 2/10 (not at all viable, outclassed by other weapons) Reliance on attachments: 5/10 (not too reliant) Enjoyability: 4/10 (can be fun on occassion) Verdict: 3.8/10 Reasoning: Not a bad weapon, just pointless. Its damage is not befitting its caliber and the weapon has a TTK comparable to 5.56 weapons, which have more plentiful ammo, superior muzzle velocity, and lower recoil. Increasing its damage to 35 and maybe cutting its rate of fire down to 50 would help balance the weapon, but until then its just a "meh" weapon. 'PDWs' M3A1 Skill floor: 5/10 (average) Skill ceiling: 4/10 (mediocre mastery potential) Viability: 1/10 (not viable at all) Reliance on Attachments: 3/10 (mostly due to the poor sights and extreme muzzle flash) Enjoyability: 2/10 (fun as a challange on occasion, but overall just more frustrating than actually fun) Verdict: 3/10 Reasoning: This weapon has it's strengths: low recoil, great damage, and decent handling. But it's crippled by two things, fire rate and muzzle flash. While the latter can be solved by purchasing a flash hider and better sight, the former cannot. Ultimately, this tanks it's TTK at most ranges. 'LMGs' 'AUG HBAR' Skill floor: 6/10 (somewhat easy to use) Skill ceiling: 3/10 (low potential once mastered) Viability: 3/10 (not viable) Reliance on attachments: 2/10 (very reliant) Enjoyability: 2/10 (not fun at all to use) Verdict: 3.2/10 Reasoning: The AUG HBAR is a really crappy gun. While it had decent damage and recoil early-on, it has become outclassed by new additions and it has low capacity for an LMG. Not only that but the weapon is completely outclassed by other weapons. Want high suppression and a good reload speed? Go with the MG36. You want a pseudo AR? Go with the RPK-74 or L86 LSW. You want low-recoil long-range accuracy? Go with the RPK74. You want a good suppressed LMG? Go with the SCAR HAMR. The weapon is completely outclassed by other weapons which essentially make it obsolete, and as such is probably one of the worst weapons in the game. 'Sniper Rifles' 'BFG 50' Skill floor: 8/10 (very easy to use) Skill ceiling: 2/10 (very low potential once mastered) Viability: 4/10 (somewhat viable) Reliance on attachments: 7/10 (not reliant) Enjoyability: 4/10 (very enjoyable for the user, not at all enjoyable for the enemy) Verdict: 5/10 Reasoning: The BFG isn't a bad gun: in fact, it is quite overpowered. However, as a player gets skilled enough they can pull of headshots consistently enough to where the 1HK to the torso of the BFG isn't really necessary. The problem with the weapon is that it is a crutch, and that players to use it often find themselves reliant on the 1-shot potential. This prevents them from becoming skilled in the use of other sniper rifles and DMRs, which with good aim become significantly better weapons overall. This low skill required for a 1-shot kill makes the weapon extremely annoying to fight against as well. 'Sidearms' 'G17' Skill floor: 6/10 (user-friendly) Skill ceiling: 6/10 (above-average mastery potential) Viability: 4/10 (not very viable) Reliance on attachments: 4/10 (reliant) Enjoyability: 4/10 (mediocre) Verdict: 5/10 Reasoning: While I initially put the M9 here, I've decided to replace it with the G17. The thing about the M9, is that unlike the Glock, it actually has usable iron sights. The G17 doesn't have that. And since more useful secondary weapons like the REX, DEagle, and M1911 are unlocked just a few levels later it really just pounds this obselescence in. Besides, its really ugly. 'Serbu Shorty' Skill floor: 3/10 (hard to use) Skill ceiling: 3/10 (low mastery potential) Viability: 2/10 (not viable) Reliance on attachments: 9/10 (not reliant at all) Enjoyability: 4/10 (meh) Verdict: 4.2/10 Reasoning: This weapon's main problem can be described with one word: consistency. I have killed people with one shot at 20 studs with this thing and I have also shot half-health players at shorter ranges and done almost no damage. Unlike the KS-23M or even the R870 this weapon is very unlikely to be a 1-shot at most ranges. While the KSG also has this problem, the KSG has a higher fire rate and enough shells in the magazine to actually finish someone off. The serbu has 3 shells, horrible accuracy, mediocre damage, a low fire rate, and very few redeeming features. Category:Blog posts